The Curse of the Salem Sisters
by LaneyDunmire
Summary: Catherine never wanted to fall in love with him, but she didn't have a choice. He was irresistible, but she had to keep her distance, getting close to him meant immediate death...Rated T for cussing.
1. Intro

**Hi tell me what you think. I'm debating whether or not to write this or not. Tell me!**

Hi, my name is Catherine Thorne. I'm 17 years old and my birthday is in 1 week. I'm usually described as loving, selfless, and fun. I'm the eldest child of Joanna Thorne, who committed suicide when I was 8, leaving me to care for my younger sister. I live in Salem, yes as in the Salem witch trials. The people of Salem who were responsible for the witch trials weren't exactly planning well, and I'm living proof of that. I'm a witch, a direct descendent of Elizabeth Thorne, one of the most powerful witches to ever live. My younger sister, Tia, just started getting her powers, she's 14. My best friend, Marissa Williams, is a witch, a direct descendent of Tiffany Williams, a witch who lived with my ancestor. Sierra Cunningham, a close friend of ours, is a witch as well. Lucy Wright, a cousin of Marissa's, is a witch too. Hailey Robins, we just found out, is a witch as well.

We are the Sisters of Salem, a clan of witches that have been bonded together to protect each other since the early 1500's. I am the leader of the clan. My 18th birthday marks the 400 year apex. The week leading up to the leader of the clan's 18th birthday is called the 'trying time' to see whether or not my generation is fit to live with such great powers. The 'trying time' was instituted in the early 1600's when Elizabeth Thorne broke off from the clan to live with the love of her life, leaving her younger sister to care for her recently birthed daughter. The remaining members of the clan, including Elizabeth's sister, Mariah, were angry about her choice. They wanted to make sure that no leader would ever leave the clan again. With their collective power they cursed the daughter Elizabeth had left them with so that the eldest daughter each generation would go through a trying week before being given her full powers.

Let me explain what the 'trying week' is, to those of you that haven't already heard of it. During the trying week, should the clan leader use her powers she will become ill and pass within the day. But, since Elizabeth ran off to be with a guy, they just had to throw that into the mix too. To prove your loyalty to the clan, during the week the daughter would come across her soul mate, someone who is basically irresistible to her. She must withhold herself from him (which, fyi, means she can kiss him, hug him, make out, whatever, but she can't have sex) if she didn't withhold she would die. Lastly, the markings, when the markings appear begin an hour of pain and agony. Each daughter will have seven markings appear on her arm, each one giving her about a ten minute warning before a searing hour of pain, one marking every day of the week. Every 200 years, as an added test, the clan leader's soul mate would be a warlock, it proved more difficult to resist the pull of the soul mate when he was a warlock. Lucky me, I'm the second of what they call the 'warlock apex' which means my soul mate is a warlock.

There's only one problem for me with this whole 'trying week.'

No one's ever survived it.


	2. Dangerous Arrival

_Kay, so I'm a little timid about posting this. But, I'd love to know what you think, any guesses as to what will happen, or just comments on the chapter. _

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I whipped into the parking spot with Tia in the backseat yelling. Marissa looked at me and gasped, "What are you doing, trying to kill yourself?"

I shrugged, "I'll be dead soon anyway."

Marissa gave me a stern look as we got out of the car, "You know that's not true."

I laughed, "Half the girls have killed themselves. Some die during the markings. Heck, some soul mates have killed their witches."

Marissa sighed, "You can do this. Come on. We're meeting the others upstairs. Some girl named Kate is your roommate and invited the others over."

I nodded, and Tia and I followed Marissa's lead upstairs. She knocked on one of the dorm room doors, it flew open.

Hailey smiled, "Our fearless leader has arrived, ladies."

We were going under the cover of a cheer squad to explain our closeness, and I was supposedly captain, which I was fine with. At our old school I was on the cheer squad and was captain anyways.

I smiled and hugged Hailey, "Hey girls." I walked over to Sierra, "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

She laughed and hugged me, "Good. We haven't seen each other since cheer camp. I missed you."

Lucy came over with a girl I didn't recognize. She smiled, "Cat, this is Kate."

I smiled, "Hi. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Catherine, but everyone calls me Cat."

Kate nodded, "I'm Kate. It's so nice to meet you."

I smiled and sat down on one of the small bed next to Sierra, "It's great to be here. I've always dreamed of coming to Spencer."

Kate laughed, "Well, now you're here, and I finally get to meet my new roommate."

I laughed, "Yeah, we should really hang out some time, get to know each other."

She nodded, "Yeah, you should really come to the party tonight, it's an annual Spencer thing."

Sierra jumped up, "Party?"

I laughed, "You say the word party and Sierra's in."

Kate nodded, "Are the rest of you?" We all agreed. Kate smiled, "So, I hear you guys were state champion cheerleaders?"

Marissa laughed, "WE were, but Cat here is Miss Perfect At Everything, Not Just Cheerleading."

I rolled my eyes, "Am not."

She laughed, "Cheer captain, student body president, women's track record in the 100 dash, and those swimming awards, not to mention the highest grade point average in school history with one of the highest I.Q.'s in the state."

I blushed slightly, "You put it nicely, and you're exaggerating."

Hailey laughed, "No she's not."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kate, "I'm not some crazy goody two shoes."

"We know that," Marissa muttered under her breath.

We laughed, leaving Kate quite confused. I sighed, "I've had my fair share of funny moments."

There was a knock at the door, and Kate walked over, opening it. She smiled, "Pogue." She hugged the boy standing in the doorway.

I felt the power radiating off him and looked at Marissa.

I closed my eyes, _'Marissa, Lucy, Sierra, Hailey, Tia, do you guys feel that?" _

All of their thoughts were telling me no.

I let out a sigh and thought, _'Never mind. Maybe I'm just feeling weird.'_

I opened my eyes and smiled at the guy in the doorway, who was looking at us curiously.

I stood up, "Hi, I'm Catherine, call me Cat. This is Marissa, Tia, Sierra, Lucy, and Hailey. We're new."

Pogue nodded and held out a hand, "Pogue. Nice to meet you, where you moving here from?"

I smiled and took his hand, "Salem."

He nodded, "Neat."

I sighed, "It was great meeting you, but I really should get going. My car's brakes are sticking, and someone's got to work on them."

Marissa laughed, "Just get a new one. That car's a piece of junk."

I grabbed my jacket and rolled my eyes, "It's a classic. The fixing it up keeps me occupied. Stop bagging on my baby or you'll have to find a new ride." I waved goodbye to everyone before running out the door.

Two hours later I finished up with my car and headed back upstairs.

Kate was my roommate, so when I got there I wasn't surprised to see her kissing Pogue. She looked up and smiled, "Done with your baby?"

I laughed, "Yeah. She's running perfect again; so Marissa can kiss my ass."

Kate laughed, "They all went back to their dorms to shower before the party. Pogue and I are gonna go ahead and go. The directions to the place are on the counter. See you there."

I waved goodbye as she left before hopping in the shower, the cool water soothing me.

"CAT!" I heard Sierra yell. I got out of the shower and dried off, changing quickly into my short shorts and tank top I walked outside.

"You guys ready? Kate left directions." I showed everyone the directions, and we all walked to our cars. Tia, Sierra, Lucy, and Marissa were taking Lucy's charger. Hailey was riding her motorcycle, and I was riding alone in my car because I need to get gas.

"See you at the party, Cat!" Sierra yelled before driving off. Hailey waved as she pulled out.


	3. Hello Gorgeous

_Okay, I figured before everyone can decide whether or not they hate it they'll have to have the guys in it right? So, here they are, the few the proud the Covenant._

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

I walked up into the party and saw Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler. Walking over, I smiled, "Hey guys."

Reid was too busy checking out a group of girls. I glanced over, "Who are they?"

Reid smiled, "I don't know, but they sure are fine."

Kate laughed, "Those are the Salem Sisters."

We all looked back at her confused. She sighed, "Not actual sisters, the one with the red hair, that's Hailey, she's very sarcastic. Lucy is the one with the black hair; she's very optimistic. Tia is the small one, she's only 14. Sierra is the short brunette; she's very much a wild child. And, Marissa is the tall brunette; she's kind of like the second in command of the group. They're cheerleaders from Salem, and they're closer than you guys. Their captain isn't here yet, but I think you'd like her a lot Caleb." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Well, tell us about her." Reid said.

Kate sighed, "She's pretty much perfect. Cheer captain, student body president, women's track record in the 100 dash, a bunch of awards for swimming. And, to top it all off, she's got the highest GPA in her school's history. Her I.Q. is through the roof, one of the highest in the state." She sounded too good to be true. Kate suddenly smiled, "She's here." We all looked up as a black '67 Impala pulled up, and the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen jumped out. She had long dirty blonde hair that was pulled up in a side ponytail. She had the most amazing body.

Reid smiled, "Who's that?" We were all staring, she was approached by several people, but all of them soon walked away.

"That's Catherine Thorne, Leader of the Salem Sisters." As Kate spoke two guys approached the girl. One wrapped an arm around her waist, the other, her shoulder; she smiled and stared into their eyes, not saying a word. They both dropped their arms and walked away. She ran over to the group Reid had been staring at.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the group and smiled, "Hey ladies."

Marissa sighed, "Your trying week will start in a few hours and you're still using powers?"

I shrugged, "Might as well have fun living while I can."

Tia huffed, "You're going to get yourself hurt on the first day. You're gonna die, Cat. Can't you at least be serious?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Nonsense, you only say I'll die cause no one's ever lived." The group laughed. I sighed and glanced around, "Where's Kate?"

Tia shrugged, "Don't know." I caught site of Kate standing with four gorgeous guys. "Hello, Hotties." Everyone's eyes followed mine.

Sierra smiled, "Dibs on the blonde one."

I rolled my eyes, "You can have him." My eyes were on tall dark and handsome. My eyesight was blocked by three men surrounding us.

"Hello Cutie." One said.

I smiled, "Sorry, boys. I'm taken. But Sierra, Lucy, and Hailey would be glad to show you a good time." They glanced over at the other three before smiling and taking the girls away.

Marissa laughed, "Nice one."

"Yes, nice indeed," a voice said behind us.

I turned and saw three guys and a girl standing behind me. They looked very intimidating.

I just smiled, "Hi."

The one that spoke smiled, "Hello gorgeous. I'm Aaron. And you are?"

"Leaving," I smiled and made to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Woah there, where do you think you're going?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm. Marissa came to my rescue, "Anywhere but here."

Aaron laughed, "No you're not. I'm in real need of some company."

"So, now you're threatening girls into talking to you." I glanced around and saw a group of four guys and Kate coming over. I smiled at the one that spoke.

Kate laughed, "Hi Cat, We were just talking about you." Aaron dropped my arm and backed away.

Marissa laughed as Aaron left, "He reminds me of Connor, only uglier."

I laughed and glanced over my shoulder at the retreating boy, "Yeah, but Connor had the decency not to try anything in public."

Tia giggled, "Which made it all the funnier."

I tried to hold in the laughter, but it came out. Kate raised an eyebrow before saying, "Cat, you met Pogue. This is Tyler, Caleb and…"

"Reid, so nice to meet you beautiful," said one of them, stepping forward, putting an arm around my shoulders.

My eyes never left Caleb's as Reid began flirting. I began to get uncomfortable with Reid so close. Caleb seemed to notice and said, "You wanna go dance?"

I smiled, "Love too," and took the hand he offered me.

The song was fun and upbeat so as we danced we didn't stop laughing. When the song ended Caleb asked, "You wanna go for a walk?"

I smiled, "Sure." We walked in a comfortable silence, heading away from the party, for a few minutes.

Caleb sighed, "So, tell me about yourself. I feel like I don't know you, even though Kate said so much."

I raised an eyebrow, "What did she say?"

Caleb shrugged, "She said I'd like you. I think I already do."

I laughed, "Okay, what do you want to know? We could play twenty questions?"

He chuckled, "Okay, favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?" I asked.

"Green, where are you from?"

"Salem, have you always lived here?" I answered.

He nodded, "Yep, my families lived here for a long time. I live with my mom. So, are you going to Spencer?"

I sighed, "I hope. I'm taking my entrance exam tomorrow. What about the other guys, friends or brothers?"

Caleb smiled, "Friends that are as close as brothers, the girls?"

I smiled, "Same, except Tia, she's my little sister. So, you live with your mom?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my dad died a while back, so I've been taking care of her. Your parents?"

I shrugged, "Mom committed suicide when I was 8. My dad isn't in the picture. He didn't even show up for the funeral. It's been just me and Tia for a while." I hung my head.

He nodded, "So, who's Connor?"

I laughed, "This guy, a lot like that Aaron guy, he would always… follow me home and stuff. It was creepy. One day he grabbed me, tried to get me to do some…things. I managed to call the cops, and he got arrested. What about you, any creeps or exes?"

He sighed, "Sarah, I really liked her, but she just couldn't handle life here and she left. I didn't even get a warning."

I sighed and took his hand, "I'm sorry. That's rough."

He nodded, "I'm over it."

I smiled, "Good." I wrapped my arms around his neck, stopping him. He smiled and leaned down, our lips met and sparks flew, literally. I think my fingers started shooting sparks.

"CAT!" I pulled back and saw Tia running toward us. She stopped, "Cat, it's midnight."

I dropped my arms and looked down at my watch, she was right. I sighed, "Sorry Caleb, I gotta go. See you around?" He smiled and nodded.

I started running with Tia. "Has the mark showed up?" Tia asked.

I looked down at my hands and wrists, "Nothing yet. But, it shouldn't be…" I winced, feeling the pain shooting up my arms as the tattoo appeared on my wrist.


	4. Author Note

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I'm traveling to New Jersey. _

_My cousin, Kylie, is having surgery. She's got some problem with her back (I don't really know the technical term for what she's got). But anyway, it's not life threatening or anything. She's 8 though, so it's a traumatic thing for her, I'm sure you can imagine._

_I'm having to go because my aunt is having a real tough time trying to calm her down. She's freaking out; I'm sure we all would be at her age. _

_Let's hope everything goes okay! _

_Please be patient with me. I'm going to try to update while I'm there, but no promises. I'll update when I get back. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	5. Agreeing With Sierra

"You're not gonna make it home!" Sierra yelled from my passenger seat.

I smiled and pressed down hard on the gas, "Oh, I'll make it."

We pulled up at the dorm rooms just in time. I felt the pain beginning at the back of my neck as I jumped out of the car.

I looked at the group, "Tia, go to my room, write Kate a note that I'm in Marissa's room, and I'll be back in a few hours. Sierra, find a towel. Hailey, get some ropes. Lucy, get ice, lots of ice. Marissa, come with me."

We all ran for it, Marissa and I heading towards her room. We got there as the pain began reaching my spine. I laid on the couch as Sierra, Hailey, Tia, and Lucy showed up with the different items.

I sighed, "Sierra, if I look like I'm about to scream, put the towel in my mouth. Hailey, tie me up. Lucy, when it's over, make sure that ice is in the bath tub. I'm gonna need it."

Hailey began tying my hands down to the couch. She tied a rope around my waist, holding me to the couch, and then tied my feet down. The pain reached my stomach, and I winced. It crept down my arms, and into my legs. I felt like my skin was on fire.

"Sierra, now," I said. She put the towel in my mouth, and I let out a small scream.

The pain became nearly unbearable, and my vision blurred as my body thrashed, trying to fight the pain. There was a knock on the door, and Kate's voice called, "Are you guys okay?"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Marissa gasped, "Move her into the bedroom." The couch under her hovered and floated into the room.

I opened the door and smiled, "Hey Kate."

Kate smiled, "Hey, where's Cat?"

Sierra sighed, "Cat's taking a shower. She wasn't feeling too good."

Kate nodded, "Well, Caleb said she ran out pretty fast. He wanted me to give her this, said she must have dropped it."

I looked down at the necklace in her hand, my eyes widening. I took the necklace and smiled, "Thanks. This was her mom's. She got back and was afraid she lost it."

Kate nodded, "Don't thank me. Thank Caleb. Anyways, see you guys tomorrow." We all waved goodbye, and I closed the door, relieved.

I sighed and looked down at the necklace, "Thank god." The blue rose with seven thorns was hanging from the gold chain. I sighed and ran into the bedroom, "Cat, you dropped your necklace." I noticed that her thrashing seemed to slow and her eyes, though unseeing widened. I smiled and put it back around her neck, "That Caleb guy found it and had Kate return it. Wasn't that sweet? He's cute. Maybe when this trying week is over you two could go out, if you survive that is. Try and be optimistic though, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Marissa and I sat with her till the thrashing ended. Marissa took out the towel and we untied her.

She gasped for air, "That hurt a lot worse than I thought."

I sighed, "Isn't that the point? I wonder who you'll get…you know, for a soul mate?"

She shrugged, "Who knows? Hope he's ugly, easier to resist."

I laughed, "What if it's Caleb?"

She laughed, "If it's Caleb then I'm a goner…you really think he could be a warlock though."

I shrugged, "Think about it. He's one of the 'Sons of Ipswich.' It would make sense. Him, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, I bet they're all warlocks. There was a coven of them here, back in the old days, maybe they survived."

She smiled, "Yeah, maybe. I almost hope not, though. I mean Caleb's gorgeous. It would be hard."

Marissa sighed, "We'll look into it tomorrow, before your second marking. If the Sons of Ipswich are warlocks, we may need their help. You barely got through this one, and it's only the first."

I shook my head, "She can do it. Cat's perfect, remember?" I joked.

Cat laughed, "Yeah, perfect little me taking on the Curse of the Salem Sisters, no big deal." She looked down at the rose. We all had a necklace, some form of representation of our past ancestors. Cat had a blue rose with seven thorns, her name is thorn and the daughter of Elizabeth she descended from was named Rose, so that part makes sense. The seven thorns represent the seven days of suffering. The blue on the necklace changed red when she met her soul mate during the days of suffering. It was a complicated back story, but the necklace was old and had been in her family for generations. My necklace was a moon. Marissa's was a heart. Sierra's was the sun. Hailey's was a bird. Tia didn't have a necklace because Cat got the rose.

I sighed and looked down at the necklace too, "Well, when it turns red, I guess we'll finally know you've found him."

She smiled and put the necklace around her neck, "Yep. Let's hope it takes a while."

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning, absolutely terrified. I had my entrance exam today, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was scared Lucy might be right. What if Caleb was a warlock? What if he was my soul mate? How could anyone resist him?

I shook the thoughts from my mind and got ready; Kate, the girls, and I walked into the classroom. The five of us taking the exam walked up to the teacher. Class had begun and everyone was sitting down, staring at us as the teacher began explaining things.

He smiled, "Ah yes, Miss Thorne and her little friends. You've arrived. Here are your exams. It should take you a while, they're rather hard. Don't be discouraged if you don't know something. I wrote those exams myself, and the highest scorer missed 21 of the 200 questions." I nodded, pretending to take him seriously. He continued, "Although, if I hear right, you should be able to do well on this Miss Thorne. Maybe you'll break the record, you could get 20 wrong."

The class laughed, and the five of us took our exams, walking to the back. The teacher began lecturing on famous literary works of the 1600's. I took my time with the 10 paged exam and still found myself done in short time. I got up and walked down in front. The teacher laughed, "Finished already Miss Thorne? Did you miss a page?"

I smiled as the class laughed at me, "No sir. I think you'll find my answers complete."

He nodded and told the class to start reading the assignment as he checked my exam. None of the class did, however. Everyone was waiting to see if the little girl genius could do any good.

"Unbelievable. That's impossible." The teacher said, standing as he finished checking my exam. He looked at me in awed silence and shock, "Miss Thorne, you didn't miss a question. Every answer correct, you got all 200 questions right."

I saw out of the corner of my eye, everyone leaning forward awed or shocked. I smiled, "I take it I broke the record then?"

Several laughs rang through the class. Lucy came down and handed in her exam, patting my back, "Way to go, Cat. Told you, you could do it."

I smiled and took my exam from the teacher, looking over it. I sighed, "It took longer than I thought it would, oh well."

Lucy stifled a laugh. The teacher sighed, "I guess they didn't exaggerate. You really do have the highest…"

I nodded, "Highest current female IQ in the state of Massachusetts, and the fourth highest in the history of the state. Ironically, my aunt is the one that beat me for third. Kind of unfortunate…I wonder how she'd do on the exam," I gave Lucy a wondering look.

The teacher sighed, "Alright, stop showing off, take a seat next to Mr. Danvers please."

I looked up and saw Caleb patting the seat next to him. I smiled and walked up the steps, taking the empty seat on his right side. I glanced up into his eyes, and felt a tugging at my neck. I looked down and immediately wrapped a hand around my necklace. When I opened my hand I saw the rose petals turning red. I held in my shock, but as Sierra walked past me, heading down to hand her exam in, she saw the necklace and her small gasp was heard by Caleb and Pogue.

They looked over at her confused. The second class ended Sierra, Marissa, Hailey, and Lucy dragged me out of the room and into the girl's bathroom. Marissa checked to make sure the bathroom was empty before letting anyone talk.

"Cat, your necklace," Lucy said.

I nodded, "It happened when I sat down. I think it means…Caleb…"

Lucy gasped, "This means the stories are true; the Sons of Ipswich are warlocks."

Sierra smiled, "Sweet! ... We've got to tell them, about us. They could help, Cat. Control your anger; keep you from using your powers."

I nodded, "For once, I agree with Sierra. Come on, let's get going. I don't want to stay here too long. We need to come up with an excuse for Kate; she can't think I stay in your room till midnight every night."

Sierra smiled, "You know, if we told the guys, she could think you're on a date."


	6. Out With a Bang

**Hey people, Sorry it took me so long to post these. But I posted two chapters in one night. I deserve mad props. Especially considering what's happened to me the past couple weeks. (My best friend from like two years ago, who knows I still like the same guy, started flirting with him, she's like all over him, and she was doing it while me and my current best friend watched. He's totally falling for her crap. UGH!) sorry for dropping my crap on you guys.**

We walked into Nicky's that night, and Sierra got excited when she saw Reid there. I rolled my eyes and turned to Marissa, "I don't care if you have to throw me through the wall, don't let me touch Caleb."

Marissa smiled, "I will gladly throw you through a wall."

"That sounds a little harsh, Marissa." I turned and saw Caleb standing behind me. Immediately it was as if an alarm went off, all the girls, scattered across the bar, came toward me. Marissa had a hand on my shoulder, and Tia took my hand in hers. Sierra was standing, arms crossed, next to me. Hailey and Lucy were flanking us.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Fine."

He nodded, "So, you wanna dance?" He held a hand out to me.

I smiled and hesitantly accepted. As we danced I noticed the girls were sitting at a table very close to the dance floor, eyes focused on me and Caleb. As strange as it sounds, I tried not to think about Caleb as we danced. I focused on preparing myself for the second marking. While we were dancing I saw Tia pointing at her watch, and I looked at my own, 11:50.

Caleb pulled me off the dance floor and over to his friends. "Hey guys, you remember Cat."

I waved. Kate was there, and she smiled, "Hey, didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning. You feeling any better?"

I sighed, "A little, but not much."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, last night you looked terrified, like you were in some crazy nightmare. You should really go get some rest."

I nodded, "Yeah, but more sleep means more dreams. Not exactly sure I want to relive moments of the past again tonight."

The guys looked confused, but Kate just nodded, "I understand."

Tia got up and walked over, yawning, "Hey, sis, would you mind taking me back? I'm really tired."

I smiled, "Sure, see you guys later." I kissed Caleb's cheek and quickly followed Tia out into the parking lot. The girls were waiting.

Marissa stepped forward and said, "Girl, you need to watch it. You got close tonight. We don't want Caleb to wake up and find your naked DEAD body lying next to him."

I smiled, "Don't worry. I've got it under control." I winced and a pain shot up my arm.

Tia sighed, "Let's hurry." We all drove at top speed back to the dorms. The night passed much like last night, only far more painfully.

When I regained control of myself I couldn't get Caleb out of my mind.

Sierra sighed, "We need to get a new place to hide you. I don't think this dorm is going to work much longer."

I nodded, "Agreed. That one hurt a lot worse, and it's only the second." I went back to my dorm and realized Kate wasn't there. I fell asleep and that's when the nightmares began again.

None of the histories ever say anything about the nightmares, but they're bad. I assumed most witches wouldn't talk about them, not wanting to seem weak, but they were terrifying. I relived my mom's suicide, Connor attacking me, Tia receiving her powers, the markings, and…worst of all… Caleb.

I shot up, waking from my dream of Caleb. Kate was sitting on her bed reading, she saw me and sighed, "Nightmares?"

I nodded, "Big time."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. You know, Caleb really likes you."

I smiled and fell back, "Yeah, I like him too."

Kate nodded, "So, I hear your birthday's coming up?"

I winced, but she didn't notice, "Yeah, 18. Yay me, I just hope nothing goes wrong this time. Something always goes wrong."

Kate laughed, "We should have a party on your birthday."

I smiled, "Can't, the girls and I have a tradition. It's kind of a big deal to them, especially Sierra."

Kate shrugged, "So, we'll make the party the day after your birthday."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan." 'If I live to see it,' I thought.

Kate nodded, "Hey, tomorrow the guys have a swim meet. You should come, bring the gang."

I smiled, "Sounds fun."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, you'd love it. Didn't you used to be on the swim team?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Kate smiled, "Awesome. You know, you seem like perfect all American girl."

I laughed, "Yeah," I added in my head, 'Everything is not what it seems.' I fell back asleep and into the nightmares. The next day I woke up and met the gang before classes. Sierra was begging me to tell the guys about us.

"Please, think about it. Caleb might give you some space, help you deal." She begged and pleaded.

Marissa shook her head, "Sierra, let her think it over. She needs time."

Sierra shook her head, "Time, is the one thing we don't have."

I thought for a second, "We'll tell them, just not right now. Okay?"

Sierra nodded, "Fine." We walked into class, and I took my seat beside Caleb. I didn't look up, concentrating on my work.

"You okay?" Caleb whispered in my ear.

His warm breath was so appealing, and I tried to shake it off, "Yeah, fine." He didn't seem to believe me, but left it alone. I practically ran out when class ended. I entered the bathroom, followed by Sierra and Marissa.

I sighed, "God, why does he have to be so damn hot?"

Sierra burst out laughing, "Because, that's the point. You have to be tested. Sisters before soul mates, now come on. We have a swim meet to watch." I followed Marissa and Sierra to the pool, only to find Hailey, Tia, and Lucy waiting for us.

I watched as the guys came out, Caleb in the front. I found myself longing to be with him. Tia put a hand on my shoulder, "Easy there, Kitty." I laughed and leaned back, closing my eyes, trying to push Caleb from my mind, but not succeeding.

Sierra sighed, "Damn, Cat's right. They are hot."

I smiled, "I'm always right. I'm perfect remember."

We laughed as Kate came up into the stands to join us. She smiled, "Hey girls, glad you came."

I smiled, "Wouldn't miss it."

We watched, and Kate cheered, as Pogue won his race, followed by Reid winning his, and Tyler winning his. As Caleb got up and went to start his race, I found myself longing for him again. Sierra put a hand on my shoulder; Marissa's hand touched my back. Both girls were using their powers to force me in my seat. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes as Caleb's race began. I kept my eyes shut till the very end, when Kate stood up and cheered after Caleb won. I opened my eyes and watched the guys head to the locker room.

Sierra sighed, "They're awesome."

Kate nodded, "They're the best."

We all waited until the guys came out of the locker room, high-fiving. Caleb saw me and smiled, running over, "So, how did I do?"

I smiled, "On a scale of one to ten? About a 6," I teased.

He looked hurt till he realized I was joking, "You think you can do better?"

Sierra laughed, "Watch yourself, Danvers. Kitty Kat never turns down a fight."

I smiled up at Sierra, "We both know you don't either. At least I don't go looking for one."

She knew what I was hinting at, "Hey! I saved your butt. Am I never going to get a thank you?"

I rolled my eyes, "You saved my butt, but nearly lost your butt in the process."

Caleb sighed, slightly confused, "Well, we gotta run, see you all at Nicky's tonight?" He was looking at me, but the question was meant for the group.

I smiled, "We wouldn't miss it." The guys and Kate ran off, leaving us alone.

Hailey sighed and leaned back, "Yeah, Caleb's smokin'. You're a goner, Cat."

I smiled, watching as Caleb jogged out of the pool, "If I go out I gotta go out with a bang."


End file.
